Supernanny meets the Freedmans
by Bella Gracelyn Prentiss
Summary: How will Supernanny help this American family with three kids, one of whom is adopted and regressing back to the kid she used to be when she first came to her parents? Warning: I own nothing except for Hadlee.
1. Chapter 1

-Submission reel-

Jo Frost, commonly known as Supernanny is on her way to the new family that she's going to help.

"Let's see what family we have this week." Jo says as she hits play

"Hi we're the King-Freedman family." Charlotte introduces "I'm Charlotte."

"And I'm Cooper." Cooper added "We have three kids. Hadlee who's twelve, Mason who's nine, and Georgia who's four months."

"We adopted Hadlee six months ago, but she came to us almost a year ago." Charlotte explained "She's a good kid and listens well, but that's mostly out of fear. She's afraid that we'll hurt her if she gets in trouble, since she has a history of being abused by her old foster parents. She used to call my husband and I mama and daddy before Georgia was born. Now she mostly just ignores us and is rude and cold to us."

Jo watches the video and shakes her head, "No kid should be that disrespectful or cold to their parents. They especial shouldn't ignore them when they are spoken to."

Then Cooper added, "Hadlee also used to get straight A's, but now ever since her adoption her grades are borderline to failing. My wife and I know how smart Hadlee is but we can't figure out why she is suddenly okay with getting straight D's."

"Oh that's not good." Jo stated "Those grades are only hurting Hadlee, not the parents."

"Since we couldn't get Hadlee to tell us why she was so mad at us, we tried two different psychiatrists who are good friends of ours, but Hadlee is afraid of one of them. And the other one, she just didn't open up to. She just sat there quietly for a whole hour. It was basically a waste of time." Charlotte explained

"Mason is a sweet and caring kid, but he started acting out when Georgia was born. He is a little jealous, but mostly just wants more attention from his mama." Cooper stated "Also he lost his biological mother to cancer last year so maybe he feels like he is losing his mama to the new baby."

"Oh poor kid." Jo said sympathetically "But he doesn't need to act out to get attention."

"Please help us, Supernanny." Charlotte and Cooper pleaded

"I'm on my way, mum and dad." Jo replied even though she knows that they can't hear her


	2. Chapter 2

\- Observation -

Jo arrives at the Freedman residence. She knocks on the door and Cooper answers, because Charlotte is busy feeding Georgia.

"Hi I'm Jo, and you must be Cooper." Jo stated

Cooper nodded, "Hi Jo. My wife and I are so glad you're here." Then he added, "My wife, Charlotte is in the kitchen feeding Georgia."

"Okay." Jo said as she stepped inside the house and looked around while watching where she stepped because of the mess on the floor.

"Sorry about all the stuff on the floor." Cooper apologized as he started to pick up a little "Hadlee had a bad day, and when she gets mad she throws things."

Jo nodded, "The mess is alright. I'm used to the families I help having messy houses." Then she added, "People with kids generally have messy houses."

Cooper nodded and then called, "Hadlee! Mason! Come here please!"

Mason comes quickly, "What's up, dad? Am I in trouble?"

"No you're not in trouble, Mace. If you were, mama would be here too." Cooper stated "I want you to meet someone."

"Hi I'm Jo." Jo introduced as she extended her hand to the boy

Mason shook her hand with his, "I'm Mason."

"And how old are you, Mason?" Jo asked

"I'm nine." Mason replied Then he looked at his dad, "Dad, would you like me to go get Hadlee?"

Cooper sighed softly but nodded, "Yes please, Mace. Thank you."

Mason smiled and then walked upstairs to get Hadlee. He walked into her room, "LeeLee, dad wants you."

"Cooper's not my dad, Mace." Hadlee protested but then she added, "Okay."

Hadlee walked downstairs with Mason. She walked to where Cooper is and asked, "What's up, Cooper?"

"There's someone here for you to meet." Cooper told her. Both he and Charlotte have chosen to ignore the fact that Hadlee no longer calls them mama and dad.

Hadlee turns to Jo and Jo introduces herself, "Hi I'm Jo, its nice to meet you, Hadlee." She extends her hand to the girl, but Hadlee just stares at her and crosses her arms.

"Oh okay." Jo replied and dropped her hand. Then she asked, "How old are you, Hadlee?"

"I'm twelve, but according to Cooper's friend, Violet, who's a psychiatrist, my emotional age can be compared to that of a three year old." Hadlee answered with no respect at all.

"Hadlee!" Cooper said firm and disappointed

Hadlee crossed her arms and mimicked Cooper's stance and tone, "Cooper!"

Jo glared at the girl in shock of what had just happened.

"Hadlee, I'm your father. You're not allowed to talk to me as if I'm the child." Cooper explained firmly

"But you're not my father, Cooper." Hadlee protested "And Charlotte isn't my mother."

Jo added, "Hey Hadlee, can I tell you something?" Hadlee just shrugged so Jo continued, "The way you're acting towards your dad, it seems that the only person you're trying to convince that Cooper's not your dad is yourself."

Hadlee furrowed her eyebrows confused and angry. She yelled, "YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT ME." Then she turned to Cooper, "And you, you're an ass. I hate you and Charlotte. You just adopted me because you thought that Charlotte couldn't get pregnant. Well now you have Georgia, so you don't need me!" Then she ran and fled out the front door and started running away as fast as she could.

Cooper was stunned by what Hadlee had said. He didn't know she felt like that. Cooper was so stunned that he felt like he couldn't move. Like his feet were glued to the floor.

Charlotte had heard the noise and Georgia had just fallen asleep, so she laid the baby down in her bouncer and then ran out the door after Hadlee. Charlotte ran as fast as she could and yelled, "Hadlee! Hadlee! HADLEE!"

Jo stepped outside in front to see how far Hadlee would get before she turned around or before Charlotte caught up to her.

Hadlee didn't stop running though she just tried to run faster but ended up tripping and falling. She tried to hold the tears back but felt them welling up in her eyes. Her tears weren't just from the fall though. Hadlee had made a big confession to Cooper, and everything inside of her hurt. She had so many mixed and pent up emotions that she couldn't hold them all inside anymore, which is why she exploded at Cooper.

Charlotte finally caught up to Hadlee. She sat next to Hadlee and held the girl close to her. She whispered softly, "Hey sweetie, it's mama. You wanna talk?"

Hadlee shook her head and didn't look at Charlotte.

"That's alright. I'll just do the talking." Charlotte stated "I heard what you told daddy, and I want to let you know that what you think is not true. We didn't adopt you because we thought that I couldn't get pregnant. We adopted you because after we took you in as our foster child, we couldn't imagine not having you in our life. In our family. As our daughter. I love you so, so much. More than you could possibly imagine."

Hadlee rolled her eyes even though Charlotte couldn't see. She mumbled, "People lie."

"What was that, honey?" Charlotte asked

Hadlee sighed but repeated, "I don't believe you. I don't believe you, because people lie. Now let go of me!" Hadlee squirmed out of Charlotte's grasp.

Charlotte sighed softly, "Can we at least go home?"

"Fine." Hadlee grumbled as she stood up and brushed herself off. She walked ahead of Charlotte so she wouldn't have to look at her.

Meanwhile Mason went into the bathroom and squeezed out a whole tube of toothpaste. Then he went into his parent's closet and started trying on some of his dad's clothes.

Jo was watching Mason and shaking her head. Then she looked at the camera and said, "This family really needs my help."

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

Comment what you'd like to see next.


	3. Chapter 3

\- Observation continued-

When Charlotte and Hadlee get back to the house, Hadlee makes a beeline for her room. She packs a small bag and then hides it under her bed.

Jo is watching from the hallway outside Hadlee's room. She looks at the camera and whispers, "It looks as if Hadlee is planning on running away."

Meanwhile, Cooper goes to check on Georgia, the only daughter of his that can't talk and be mad at him or her mama yet.

Charlotte goes upstairs to change since her clothes were dirty because Georgia had spit up on her. Charlotte walked into her closet to see Mason dressed up in his father's clothes.

"What are you doing, Mason?" Charlotte asked

Mason just smiled at her, "Look mama, I'm daddy."

Charlotte couldn't even force herself to be mad and she just smiled and shook her head, "I see that, buddy. You are even cuter than your daddy, but don't tell him I said that."

Mason giggled and nodded. Then Charlotte added, "But you should probably take off daddy's clothes before you go play, and mama needs to change so you can't be in here."

"Okay mama." Mason replied as he left to go to his room and then changed out of his dad's clothes.

Meanwhile Charlotte changes her clothes and then goes into the bathroom to fix her hair. She sighs when she looks in the sink and notices the toothpaste that Mason had squeezed out of the tube. Charlotte cleaned up the toothpaste but decided not to say anything to Mason about it.

Later that night, Cooper was putting a sleeping Georgia to bed while Mason got ready for bed. Charlotte was fighting with Hadlee, who was refusing to get ready for bed.

"I'm twelve, Charlotte. I shouldn't have to go to bed at the same time as a nine year old." Hadlee stated in protest

"Haddie, sweetie, you need your rest." Charlotte replied "Please just get ready for bed."

"No Charlotte." Hadlee yelled "And you can't make me."

Then Cooper walked over to Charlotte and Hadlee. He scolded Hadlee, "Hadlee, don't yell at your mother. Do as she said and get ready for bed."

"Charlotte isn't my mom, Cooper. My mom's dead, and my dad doesn't want me." Hadlee explained "I'm an orphan, Cooper."

"Hads, you're not an orphan. You're mine and Cooper's daughter." Charlotte told Hadlee

Hadlee shook her head, "Family requires DNA. Cooper is biologically Mason's dad, and you are biologically Georgia's mom. I'm nothing to you too." Then she added, "Soon you'll both realize it too and you won't want me anymore."

"Okay Hads, but I was adopted by my parents." Cooper stated "Does that mean that they are any less my parents just because I'm not biologically theirs?"

Hadlee looks like she's at a loss for words, "Well no, but it's not the same thing, Cooper. You didn't know your birth family. I did. I love my mom she was a wonderful mother, and I really regret letting you two adopt me. I gave up my mom's last name. I disappointed her." Then she added, "Also you probably weren't a burden on your parents like I am to you and Charlotte."

"Hadlee, you can tear our house apart, you can call your daddy and I every name in your twelve year old dictionary, and we will not leave you." Charlotte told Hadlee "And you are not a burden to us. You're our daughter. If I have to frame your new birth certificate and hang it on the wall just so you can see mine and your daddy's names on it I will."

Hadlee just rolled her eyes and walked into her room and slammed the door, while Charlotte just sighed sadly.

"How often does that happen?" Jo asked

Charlotte shrugged, "Almost every night, but what she says varies a little bit."

Jo nodded, and then Mason stepped into the hall.

"Mama, daddy, I'm ready for bed." Mason stated "Can you come tuck me in?"

"Of course, bud." Charlotte replied with a smile as she took the little boy's hand and walked into his bedroom with him.

"So I'll see you both tomorrow for the parent meeting." Jo said to Cooper

Cooper nodded, "Okay. Goodnight Jo."

"Goodnight and good luck with Hadlee." Jo replied before leaving.

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

In the middle of the night, Hadlee took her bag out from under her bed and walked downstairs quietly. She wrote a note for Cooper and Charlotte which said, 'I ran away. I'm sorry for what a burden I've been. Don't bother looking for me. I'm not worth it. One day you'll wake up and realize what I already know. Tell Mason I'm sorry and that he's a good little brother and that I love him. Tell him to look after Georgia like a good big brother. Tell Georgia that she's really cute, and I love her. She's adorable and innocent, unlike me. What's not to love? That's why new babies never work out for me. They always ruin my chance at having a forever family. -Respectfully, Hadlee'.

Then Hadlee walked to the front door and opened it. She looked back once before quietly and gently pulling the door closed. She sighed softly as she walked away from the house that she thought would be her forever home until Georgia came along. Hadlee knew she was going to miss that house because it was the first place she felt safe in after her mother died.

Hadlee walked to the bus stop, and got on the first bus that came along. She didn't care where it was going, and she sat down in the back of the bus with her head leaning against the window.

In the morning when Charlotte woke up, she walked downstairs and got a cup of coffee. She didn't both with going to wake up Mason and Hadlee since she wanted to let them sleep. It wasn't like they were going anywhere today.

After Charlotte finished her coffee, she walked back to her room to shower and get ready for when Jo came for the parent meeting. Not long after Charlotte showered Cooper woke up and then had his shower too.

\- Parent meeting -

"Okay first I would like to say that you have a beautiful family and that I think you're both doing a wonderful thing by adopting and raising Hadlee like your own." Jo told Cooper and Charlotte

Charlotte smiled, "Thank you."

"Now let's get started when Hadlee ran out the front door why did you freeze up, Cooper?" Jo questioned

Cooper laughed slightly now feeling a bit foolish for doing that. He shrugged, "I don't know. I was a bit shocked. I didn't know Hadlee felt that way or that she even thought that."

Jo nodded and then looked to Charlotte, "When you noticed that Mason had squeezed out a whole tube of toothpaste you cleaned it up and didn't say a word to him about it. Why was that?"

"I just didn't see the point. No matter what Cooper and I do or say to him, he just keeps doing it." Charlotte explained

"Okay well I think it's time you two set some rules in your house." Jo replied "Don't you think?"

Cooper sighed and gave a smile, "That would be awesome." Then he added, "Rule number one should be no yelling."

Suddenly they were interrupted by Mason entering the room.

"Mama and daddy, I know you're busy but I have something important to tell you." Mason stated

"What's up, Mace?" Charlotte asked

Mason took a deep breath, "Hadlee ran away. I went to wake her up to see if she wanted to play a game with me and she wasn't in her room." Then he added, "I checked her room, some of her clothes are gone, and her favorite stuffed animal from her mom is gone too."

Cooper nodded, "Okay Mace, thanks for telling us. Don't worry mama and I will find her."

"Oh and I also found this note that Hadlee left." Mason said as he handed Charlotte the note.

Charlotte accepted the note from her son, "Thanks sweetie. You can go and play now if you'd like."

Mason nodded and then left the room.

"Do either of you know where Hadlee might have gone?" Jo asked curiosly

Cooper shook his head, "No she never ran away before. Hadlee never even threatened to run away." Then he looked at his wife and asked, "What's the note say?"

Charlotte read the note aloud, "I ran away. I'm sorry for what a burden I've been. Don't bother looking for me. I'm not worth it. One day you'll wake up and realize what I already know. Tell Mason I'm sorry and that he's a good little brother and that I love him. Tell him to look after Georgia like a good big brother. Tell Georgia that she's really cute, and I love her. She's adorable and innocent, unlike me. What's not to love? That's why new babies never work out for me. They always ruin my chance at having a forever family. -Respectfully, Hadlee."

Charlotte found tears spilling out of her eyes when she finished reading the note.

"It will be alright. We'll find her." Cooper assured Charlotte as he hugged her.

"The first step I'd advise you two to take is calling the police and reporting Hadlee as missing."

Cooper nodded, "We will right now." Then he took out his phone and called 911.

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to happen next?


	5. Chapter 5

Hadlee is in San Jose is about ten hours away from LA. She goes to a pay phone and calls Mason.

"Hello?" Mason questions as he answers his phone

"Hi Mace." Hadlee says

Mason is shocked to hear Hadlee's voice, "LeeLee?"

"Yes Mace, it's me. I just called to tell you to tell Cooper and Charlotte not to bother looking for me." Hadlee explained "I'm safe. Plus I don't want to be found."

Mason replied, "LeeLee, mama and dad miss you. They're worried about you and so am I. Please tell me where you are?"

"Don't worry about me and tell Cooper and Charlotte not to worry either." Hadlee stated as she sniffled slightly "Tell them I'm sorry and that they're better off without me. Also you're a good brother. I'm the one who's bad. Be a good big brother to Georgia. Be the older sibling they I couldn't be to her. Bye Mace." Then Hadlee hung up.

"Wait LeeLee!" Mason called but it was too late. He whispered sadly, "Don't go."

Meanwhile with Hadlee slowing walking away from the pay

"I can't love Georgia, because I hate her. Everything was perfect before she came along." Hadlee cried "Why'd Charlotte have to have a baby?" Then she sniffled and added, "Oh wait, I already know. It's the same old story every time I find a good home and a family that wants me. It's what they all want. She wanted a real child. She wanted a child that's biologically linked to her and Cooper, because I wasn't enough. I was never what they wanted. They don't really love me, and even if they do they'll always love Georgia more than me, because she's their real child. I'm just their adopted child. I'm unlovable. I'm broken. I'm worthless. Just like most of my foster parents told me."

Hadlee broke down and cried in front of the bus stop even though she was trying to be strong, "I miss you, mommy. I wish you never died. I hate you, daddy. Why don't you want me? Why aren't I worth it for you, daddy? Don't you see what you are doing to me? I feel worthless because of you. If the man I got my DNA from doesn't want me then how can anyone want me? I must really be worthless."

When a bus came, Hadlee sniffled and wiped her tears before getting on not caring to know or ask where the bus was going.

Meanwhile at Cooper and Charlotte's house, Jo had gone home so the family could find Haddlee and bring her home. Mason walked to the living room where his parents are.

"Um mama and dad, Hadlee called." Mason told them

Charlotte looked shocked and relieve, "She did? What did she say? Where is she?"

"She didn't tell me where she is. She just told me to tell you both not to worry about or look for her." Mason explained "She also said something about her being bad or whatever. It didn't make much sense."

Cooper shook his head, "Well she can keep dreaming. That's never going to happen. We love her and we'll never give up on her. Also she's not bad. She's a great kid, and an even better daughter."

"I know, dad." Mason said "I miss LeeLee."

Charlotte hugged Mason, "I know. I miss her too. I wish I knew what she ran and how to help her. I wish I knew what's going on in her mind that is making her hate daddy and I so much."

Back on the bus with Hadlee, a woman got on and sat next the little girl. Hadlee glanced at the woman out of the corner of her eye and then looked away.

After a few minutes the woman introduced herself, "I'm Emily."

"Hi I'm Avery." Hadlee replied using her middle name

Emily smiled, "Nice to meet you, Avery." Then she asked, "What's a young girl like you doing on the bus alone? Where's your parents?"

"I ran away. They don't love me anymore." Hadlee told Emily

Emily nodded, "I'm sure that's not true."

"But it is. They don't love me at all, because they have a new baby." Hadlee explained

"So I take it you're jealous of the new baby?" Emily asked even though she knew it was true "My parents had a baby after me, and it didn't mean they loved me any less."

Hadlee shook her head, "It's not like that with me. They wanted a baby, because they wanted a real child. I'm just the foster kid that they adopted, because Charlotte thought she couldn't get pregnant."

"Oh I see." Emily replied "Well I'm adopted too, and there's something special about being adopted."

"There is?" Hadlee asked clearly intrigued

Emily nodded, "Yes, there is. When somebody adopts a child its because they love that child, and they want that child to be part of their family forever." Then she added, "Avery, you weren't expected by your parents, just like I wasn't by my parents. You were selected, as was I."

Hadlee smiled softly and then sniffled again, "I never thought of it like that." Then she added, "I was worried that because they have a real child now that they wouldn't want me anymore. It's happened before."

"Avery, you are your parents real child. The new baby just shares their DNA, and that's not what makes a family." Emily stated "A family isn't defined by the genes you share, it's defined by love."

Hadlee nodded as a few tears spilled from her eyes, "Thanks Emily."

"You're welcome, Avery." Emily replied

Hadlee laughed slightly, "It's actually Hadlee. I lied."

"Okay well then you're welcome, Hadlee." Emily replied

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?

Also Emily is a real person that I know who was actually adopted. She's an amazing person.


	6. Chapter 6

At the next bus stop, Hadlee gets off. She takes her phone out of her bag, turns it on, and calls Charlotte.

"Hello Hadlee? Is this you, baby?" Charlotte asked when she answered her phone

"Ma...Mama?" Hadlee said sounding like a scared little girl. "Mama, I want to come home."

"Okay, sweetie. Where are you? I'll come pick you up." Charlotte told her daughter

Hadlee looked at her surroundings, "I...I don't know. Somewhere in San Jose."

"Okay. It's okay, honey." Charlotte assured her daughter "Call the police. They'll find you. Wait at the police station for me. I'm coming to get you, baby girl. Mama's leaving right now to pick you up."

"Okay mama. Hurry." Hadlee cried

"I will, Hads." Charlotte replied "I will."

After getting off the phone, Charlotte yelled, "Cooper!"

"What? What's wrong?" Cooper asked as he ran to his wife

"What?!" Charlotte replied shocked, "Nothing's wrong. I have good news. Hadlee called. She wants to come home and see called me mama again."

Cooper looked at his wife shocked, "Wow! That's amazing."

"I know. I don't know what happened, but I'm going to go get her. I might be awhile. She's in San Jose." Charlotte explained

Cooper nodded, "Okay well go then. Bring our daughter home. I'll stay here with Mason and Georgia."

Meanwhile in San Jose with Hadlee, she's walking towards the police station which is only a couple blocks away. She's really scared too, but just as she is about to walk into the police station someone calls out her name.

"Hadlee?" Someone called wondering if it's really Hadlee that they saw

Hadlee turned around to see one of her old foster sisters, Talia Henderson, who is probably around eighteen or nineteen now.

"Talia!" Hadlee exclaimed as she ran and hugged the older girl, who hugged her back. "I missed you, Tals."

"I missed you too, Hads." Talia replied "What are you doing down here?"

Hadlee took a deep breath, "I'm about to go home. I ran away, because I was upset and thought that my adopted parents loved their biological baby daughter more than me. I thought that they only adopted me because my adopted mom thought she couldn't get pregnant, but it's not true and I know that now."

Talia nodded and gave a smile, "I'm happy for you, Hads. I'm glad you got a family."

"Thanks Tals." Hadlee responded "How have you been?"

Talia gave a small nod, "Pretty good. I'm eighteen now. I'm a freshman in college. I go to Calpoly University. My family adopted a little girl, aged ten and her thirteen year old brother a couple years ago. They would have adopted you when they fostered you, but you were younger than the age group they wanted to adopt. I'm sorry."

Hadlee nodded sadly, "No, its okay, Tals. I completely understand. I was only seven. They were targeting the preteens and the teens. The kids who don't usually get forever families."

"I'm glad you understand, Hads. You know I've always considered you my sister." Talia told the girl "I love you."

"Yeah I love you too, but I really should go now. It was nice seeing you again, Tals." Hadlee said

Talia smiled, "It was nice seeing you too, Hads. Bye."

Hadlee turned and walked away heading into the police station as she sighed softly. She thought to herself about how she could have had a family five years ago with Talia as her big sister. If only she had been older than, but then she told herself that everything happened the way it should. Charlotte and Cooper were meant to be her parents, and Mason and Georgia were meant to be her younger siblings even though it would be nice to have an older sibling.

A police officer walks over to Hadlee, "Hi, how can I help you?"

"Can I wait in here until my mom comes to pick me up? I ran away from home and she's coming from LA." Hadlee explained

The police officer nodded, "Of course. Make yourself comfortable."

"Thank you." Hadlee replied before finding a place to sit

Many hours later, when Charlotte arrives at the San Jose police station, she parks her car and then walks in. Charlotte looks around for Hadlee before feeling two little arms wrap themselves around her.

"Mama!" Hadlee cried as she hugged her mom

Charlotte hugged Hadlee back and cried happy tears, "Oh my baby, I missed you so much. Daddy and I were so worried about you. We love you so much. We love you just as much as we love Mason and Georgia."

Hadlee nodded, "I know, mama. I'm so blessed and lucky to have you and daddy as my parents." Then she looked up at Charlotte and asked, "Can we go home now, mama?"

"Yeah, baby, we most certainly can." Charlotte replied as she stroked her daughter's hair.

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

I'm considering ending this story right here just because I like how it ends.

What would you like to see happen next?


End file.
